Una mancha de luz
by Misila
Summary: Phineas nunca fue como su hermano Sirius. Él no aceptaba las cosas sin cuestionarlas, sin preguntar el porqué las veces suficientes para dar con el motivo de las cosas. Era diferente. Preguntón. Abierto. Miedoso. Y, cuando se dio cuenta, se convirtió una mancha en el tapiz de la familia.
1. I

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista del lado oscuro y me salieron los siguientes rasgos: cobardía, crueldad, gula, sadismo, intolerancia y desprecio.

Esta primera viñeta está centrada, más o menos, en la intolerancia.

* * *

_**Una mancha de luz**_

o—o

**I**

o—o

_**Londres, 1884**_

Aquel frío día de febrero, Phineas Nigellus tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Las interminables discusiones con Ursula, el poco tiempo que pasa en casa desde que lo nombraron director de Hogwarts, la gripe que había cogido el pequeño Arcturus…

Pero, sin duda, el problema más acuciante era encontrar a su segundo hijo. Phineas se había escapado de casa mientras sus progenitores estaban demasiado ocupados gritándose como para darse cuenta; y a su padre le avergonzaba un poco reconocer que, si Sirius no lo hubiera comentado, probablemente ni él ni Ursula se hubiesen percatado.

El hombre miró a su alrededor con irritación; odiaba estar rodeado de muggles. Hombres con esos trajes ridículos y sombreros estúpidos, y mujeres con vestidos pomposos y gorritos que no tenían razón de ser. Detestaba a los muggles, que habían proliferado alrededor de la casa que sus ancestros construyeron lejos de la ciudad y les habían obligado a tener que esconderse. A ellos y al maldito Estatuto del Secreto que le impedía echarlos de los alrededores de su casa y darles una lección.

Suspiró, resignado. De momento, tenía que encontrar a su hijo. Y pronto; quién sabía lo que esos muggles podían hacerle. Phineas sabía que eran inferiores, pero no estaban ni por asomo indefensos. Y su hijo, pese a su inteligencia, era demasiado pequeño para manejarlos con la mente fría.

No dio con él hasta bien entrada la tarde. Lo vio sentado en el borde del canal, hablando con una niña que debía de tener más o menos su edad. Una oleada de irritación sacudió al hombre al darse cuenta de que era muggle. Se propuso darle un buen cocotazo a Phineas en cuanto llegaran a casa; le había explicado por qué no debía mezclarse con esa clase de escoria, pero el niño y su manía de cuestionarlo todo no lo entendían.

—¡Phineas!—lo llamó cuando estuvo a tres metros de distancia.

El niño giró la cabeza al oír la voz. Sus ojos, verdes como las hojas de un árbol en primavera, se iluminaron al verlo. Sonrió y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Padre!—se acercó a él corriendo. La niña se levantó y se acercó a ellos con cierta cautela. Phineas la miró entonces—. Ella es Liora—explicó.

El hombre observó a la niña. Tenía el cabello rubio y suelto, tan fino que más que caer parecía flotar alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos, enormes y grises, destacaban en un rostro menudo de labios rosados y finos. Llevaba una versión en miniatura de esos vestidos que tanto irritaban a Phineas, pero parecía más extrañada de ver la túnica del hombre. Probablemente a la de su hijo ya se hubiera acostumbrado.

—Que no se te ocurra volver a salir sin permiso—reprendió a Phineas tras unos segundos, decidido a ignorar a la cría. Era muggle hasta la médula—. Y menos aún relacionarte con muggles.

El niño bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Pero ha sido buena conmigo—murmuró—. Hemos ido a su casa y su madre me ha dejado comer galletas que acababa de hacer.

A Phineas le hubiera gustado darle un buen tirón de orejas a su hijo. De hecho, lo estaría haciendo, pero no pensaba dejar más en ridículo al niño delante de una vulgar muggle. De modo que lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Phineas no se revolvió, pero. Para disgusto de su padre, se giró para despedirse de la muggle agitando la mano.

—No hagas eso—le riñó. Phineas bajó la mano y miró a su padre. Tenía que correr para no ser arrastrado y mantener el ritmo del hombre—. No se lo merece.

—Pero…—empezó de nuevo el niño.

—Pero nada. Es una muggle. Creo que ya te he dicho por qué no tienes que acercarte a ellos.

—A mí no me parece inferior—protestó Phineas—. Es lista y me ha dicho que podríamos coger renacuajos cuando hubiera.

—Ahora no lo puedes entender porque eres muy pequeño—replicó su padre—. Pero cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Phineas no dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron a casa, aguantó la regañina de su madre y la sonrisa burlona de su hermano Sirius, a quien le encantaba ver cómo otro recibía las broncas, y se encerró en su cuarto en cuanto se terminó el sermón. Ursula se dejó caer en el sillón, cansada. Su marido quiso acercarse a ella, pero algo en su mirada lo disuadió de hacerlo.

Phineas Nigellus Black se dejó caer en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos. Al día siguiente debía volver a Hogwarts, pero eso era lo último que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tenía la impresión de que le resultaría más difícil hacer entrar en razón a Phineas; a sus cuatro años, el niño era demasiado terco para su bien.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Para que no os perdáis, el padre es Phineas Nigellus Black, que tiene un retrato en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y otro en Grimmauld Place (o allí estaba hasta que Hermione lo metió en su bolso), y el niño, Phineas a secas. Lo borraron del tapiz por "defender los derechos de los muggles".

En fin. La idea original era distinta, pero al final he decidido utilizar este desafío para conocer a Phineas y, también, qué relación tenía con su padre. Hay seis viñetas, unas escritas desde el punto de vista del padre, y otras desde el del hijo. Decir que me estoy enamorando de este repudiado tan mono es quedarse corto. Tengo su vida totalmente planeada, sólo falta que los jefazos de FFN se dignen a incluirlo como personaje.

El caso, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sea lo que sea, bien, mal o regular, podéis comentármelo vía review.


	2. II

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista del lado oscuro y me salieron los siguientes rasgos: cobardía, crueldad, gula, sadismo, intolerancia y desprecio.

Esta viñeta está centrada, más o menos, en la crueldad.

* * *

**II**

o—o

_**Londres, 1886**_

Los temores de Phineas ya habían perdido un poco de su razón de ser. Pese a que a la primera escapada de su hijo siguieron otras tres, cuando el hombre perdió la paciencia y le dio con el cinturón el niño comprendió que no debía seguir yéndose de casa.

No había vuelto a poner en duda lo que todos en Grimmauld Place sabían: que los muggles eran escoria, poco menos que reses de ganado, inferiores a los magos. Quizá simplemente temiese mencionarlo en voz alta por la posibilidad de hacer enfadar a su padre de nuevo, pero eso al hombre no le importaba mucho. Mientras siguiera las pautas establecidas, su opinión respecto a ellas no opinaba demasiado.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde el primer ataque de rebeldía de Phineas. Últimamente, el niño se dedicaba a leer todo lo que encontraba. Y preguntar el motivo de cosas que, para el resto de su familia, estaban más que claras: ¿por qué los muggles no podían hacer magia?, ¿por qué había algunos magos mejores que otros?, ¿por qué la sangre de los _sangre sucia_ estaba manchada?

A Phineas le gustaba responder a las preguntas de su hijo, porque suponía que así poco a poco el niño terminaría de comprender por qué hablar con aquella muggle fue un error. Lo que no le gustaba era cuando los ¿por qué? seguían y él ya no encontraba motivos razonables, porque para él eso estaba tan claro que no necesitaba ningún razonamiento.

Sabía que él no era el único molesto por las interminables preguntas de Phineas. Su primogénito, Sirius, había amenazado ya varias veces a su hermano con tirarlo por las escaleras si hacía más de tres preguntas en menos de diez minutos. Phineas opinaba que Sirius era demasiado radical. Con echarle un hechizo silenciador bastaría.

Precisamente eso estaba pensando una tarde de verano mientras decidía cuál podría ser el mejor candidato a profesor de Encantamientos; había tenido que poner un anuncio a toda prisa poco antes de que terminase el curso, cuando su colega acabó en San Mungo experimentando para crear un nuevo hechizo. Afortunadamente, ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero con toda probabilidad no podría volver a dar clase.

Escuchó entonces los pasos, lentos y seguros, de Ursula. Alzó la mirada de los currículums de los candidatos al puesto y vio a su esposa entrar en su despacho, con la pequeña Belvina en brazos. El bebé, una bola rosada con una pelusilla negra que le cubría la cabeza, estaba profundamente dormido.

—¿Piensas bajar a cenar?

Phineas asintió y siguió a Ursula hasta el salón, donde los dos elfos ya habían puesto la mesa. Su primogénito, Sirius, estaba ya sentado en su sitio, dando toquecitos a su copa con el tenedor. Arcturus, que con dos años intentaba aparentar ser mayor, estaba muy tieso en su silla, intentando que más porción de su cuerpo sobresaliera de la mesa.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?—inquirió Phineas, mientras Ursula dejaba a Belvina en su carrito y se sentaba también.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Preguntando algo a las paredes.

En otras circunstancias, Phineas se hubiera conformado con la respuesta de su hijo. Pero conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para saber que tenía poca paciencia y, cuando ésta se le acababa no escatimaba en medidas.

—Sirius—el niño bajó la mirada. Era insolente como él solo, pero respetaba a sus mayores—. Te estoy preguntando.

—Está llorando—intervino en ese momento Arcturus, separando las sílabas para que se le entendiera—. _Adiba_.

—¿Arriba, dónde?—preguntó Ursula.

Sirius bufó.

—¡Es que es un pesado! Sólo quería que se callara y dejase de preguntar cosas tontas. Además, seguro que así aprende a dejar de molestar—se sonrojó ante la mirada de sus progenitores—. Lo he encerrado en el armario del cuarto de Arcturus—admitió a regañadientes.

Phineas ya estaba subiendo las escaleras antes de pensar siquiera en el castigo de Sirius. Pese a que no le suponía ningún problema la determinación de su hijo mayor y le agradaba que hubiera abrazado las creencias de su familia sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, no terminaba de gustarle que estuviese tan ciegamente convencido de que el fin justificaba los medios. Él mismo detestaba a los muggles, _sangre sucia_ y mestizos (¿qué clase de mago en su sano juicio tocaría a una criatura así?), pero sabía que, por desgracia, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era conformarse. Una parte de él temía que Sirius, en cuanto fuese un poco mayor, tuviera problemas por hacer justicia por su cuenta.

Además, estaba el hecho de que sabía que no era casualidad que Sirius hubiese _encerrado_ a Phineas en un lugar oscuro. El niño sabía, al igual que el resto de su familia, que su hermano tenía un miedo atroz a la oscuridad. No era una simple jugarreta infantil. Era crueldad en su estado más primitivo.

Escuchó los sollozos de Phineas en cuanto llegó al rellano de la habitación de Arcturus. Cuando entró en el dormitorio oyó los débiles golpes de su hijo desde el interior del armario.

—Sirius, Sirius, abre la puerta, por favor—suplicó cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre—. Ya no preguntaré nada, pero es que está oscuro. Por favor, por favor…

Phineas suspiró y giró la llave. Su hijo dio un golpe a la puerta, abriéndola, y se enganchó a su cintura en cuanto lo vio.

—No llores—le ordenó. Phineas se separó de él y se frotó los ojos. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas del llanto y el cabello castaño alborotado, y en sus iris verdes aún se adivinaba el pánico—. No te tiene que dar miedo.

—Está oscuro—repitió el niño.

Phineas podía entenderlo, pero no podía permitir que fuese tan fácil reducir a su hijo a un montón de miedo y lágrimas. Por muy cruel que fuese Sirius, su hermano tenía que ser más fuerte que eso.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pese a que no me creo ni de lejos que Orion y Walburga torturasen horriblemente a Sirius, Phineas nació a finales del siglo diecinueve. Y qué porras. Yo me he llevado algún que otro guantazo por portarme mal cuando era pequeña, y antes esas cosas eran totalmente normales y me parece que ningún niño se traumatizó -al menos, por una torta; el maltrato es otra cosa muy distinta-.

Sería todo un detalle que dejaseis un review :3


	3. III

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista del lado oscuro y me salieron los siguientes rasgos: cobardía, crueldad, gula, sadismo, intolerancia y desprecio.

Esta viñeta está centrada, más o menos, en el sadismo.

* * *

**III**

o—o

_**Hogwarts, 1896**_

Phineas no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto había sido un error defender a Henry de sus compañeros hasta que se vio rodeado por ellos.

No había pensado mucho. Sólo que Henry Allen, el mejor de su clase en Transformaciones, no merecía que se metiesen con él porque sus padres fuesen muggles. Pese a que había aprendido que no era buena idea preguntarlo en casa, Phineas seguía sin entender por qué ellos y los _sangre sucia_ eran tan despreciables como aseguraba su familia. Así que había distraído a los dos alumnos de séptimo que habían arrinconado al muchacho en un pasillo vacío, siendo culpable sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que se les cayese una armadura encima, y había invitado a Henry a comer varitas de regaliz.

En ese momento casi se arrepentía de haberle ayudado. De alguna manera, Carrow y Crabbe habían averiguado que él les había echado la armadura, y habían vuelto con amigos. Phineas era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que, con quince años y sin haber terminado su cuarto curso, no tenía muchas posibilidades contra cinco alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Y ser hijo del director tampoco le ayudaría mucho; si su padre se enterase de por qué estaba metido en ese lío, con toda seguridad animaría a los matones a darle su merecido a Phineas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Haciendo amistades con _sangre sucia_?

Phineas había aprendido a no dejar ver su miedo. La oscuridad seguía dándole tanto pavor como cuando su hermano Sirius lo encerraba en el armario, pero poco a poco había conseguido disimularlo. Y había descubierto que, de alguna forma, aparentar fortaleza lo hacía un poco más fuerte, más imponente. Más distinto del niño que lloraba porque no veía luz.

Claro que ahora eso no le iba a servir de mucho.

—¿Por qué lo odiáis tanto? No os ha hecho nada.

—¿Qué me dices de tener magia ilícita? En algún lado nació un _squib_ el mismo día que él.

—Eso es ridículo—replicó Phineas—. Si no sabes nada de la magia, ¿cómo puedes robarla?

Las varitas que lo apuntaban, que habían bajado un poco, se alzaron cuando el muchacho acercó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica.

—Sin hacer cosas raras.

Phineas notó que empezaba a temblar. Respiró hondo; no quería que notaran que estaba asustado.

Porque lo estaba. No tenía la menor idea de lo que esos brutos iban a hacerle, pero dudaba que fuese a resultar agradable.

—¿En serio os doy miedo? Estáis dos o tres cursos por encima de mí y sois cinco contra uno…

Malfoy dio un paso hacia él. Sus fríos ojos grises lo taladraron.

—Pensábamos divertirnos un poco con Allen—le confió—. Pero—se encogió de hombros—nos privaste de ello.

—Así que tú ocuparás su lugar. Asumimos los riesgos de hacer daño al hijo del director—agregó Crabbe.

De no ser porque aún conservaba algo de sentido común, Phineas lo hubiera maldecido ahí mismo. El muy capullo sabía de sobra que su padre no movería un dedo en represalia contra ellos si conocía el motivo de la agresión a su hijo.

Pero no pudo contenerse mucho más. Sin que Phineas supiese cómo, las pullas envenenadas de Malfoy acabaron sacándolo de sus casillas y haciendo que blandiera su varita contra ellos. Tuvo el placer de ver que había alcanzado a Lestrange antes de que lo desarmaran e inmovilizaran con cuerdas mágicas tan tensas que el joven corría el riesgo de asfixiarse.

Phineas perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, mirando su varita, unos metros más allá, con furia, como si ella tuviese la culpa de que su dueño no fuese capaz de compartir las ideas de su familia. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, un trozo de tela le tapó los ojos, reduciendo el mundo a negrura.

—Tú verás si hablas o no—ronroneó Malfoy en su oído, mientras alguien lo cargaba como a un saco. Phineas no intentó evitarlo; su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que escaparía de su pecho en cualquier momento. Todo lo que podía pensar era que estaba en la oscuridad. A merced de esos matones.

Tras un tiempo que no se molestó en contar, dejaron a Phineas en una silla. El joven apenas se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no imaginar todas las posibilidades que aparecían ante él. Podrían torturarlo con la cruciatus, o quemarlo, o…

Phineas apretó los ojos con fuerza, negándose en redondo a que se le escapara ninguna lágrima. Mucho tendría que ocurrir para que su orgullo quedase superado por otra cosa. Aunque fuese por esos cinco sádicos. Algo le decía que la diferencia de opiniones era sólo una excusa; simplemente, les gustaba hacer daño, y los _sangre sucia_ y quienes los defendían eran el blanco perfecto para ellos.

—¿Cómo empezamos?

—Parece un gusano de seda de tantas cuerdas—sugirió alguien a quien Phineas no reconoció. Tras unos segundos, notó que gran parte de las sogas desaparecían. A cambio, le ataron las muñecas a la espalda, por detrás del respaldo de la silla—. ¿Y ahora?—Phineas sintió náuseas al percibir el entusiasmo de su voz.

—Yo empiezo—decidió Malfoy.

Phineas esperaba algún hechizo o alguna forma sofisticada de hacer daño, por lo que no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar metal frío rozando su garganta. Apretó los puños y se obligó a no temblar. O, ya que eso no era posible, no temblar demasiado.

Sabía que iba a ocurrir. Sabía que iba a doler. Y, con todo, cuando notó el dolor agudo en el hombro mientras la hoja de la daga atravesaba su ropa y su piel, Phineas no pudo reprimir un quejido. Se mordió el labio, odiándose por mostrar ese atisbo de debilidad.

—¿Duele? Te lo has buscado. ¿Por qué vas en contra de la lógica?

—Suéltame—gruñó Phineas. Estaba asustado y dolorido y notaba la sangre empezar a deslizarse por su piel, pero no pensaba seguirles el juego.

—¿Ya? Anda, déjame—unos pasos a su derecha, y de repente, sin previo aviso, Phineas se encontró con un corte, más largo y doloroso que el anterior, en la parte superior del brazo. Sin embargo, esta vez el joven no se quejó. Apretó los dientes e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

o—o

Más tarde, Phineas se miró las heridas y descubrió que no recordaba en qué momento le habían hecho muchas de ellas. Pese a que dolían más de lo que nada le había dolido en su vida, le daba igual. Decidió que no iría a la enfermería porque no sabría cómo explicar el origen de sus lesiones; poco le importaba que los cortes –y algunas quemaduras– fuesen a quedarse grabados en su piel de por vida.

Sólo podía pensar en lo que le habían dicho antes de aturdirlo para irse.

_Agradece no ser el _sangre sucia.

Phineas se preguntó qué le hubieran hecho si sus padres no fuesen magos, y decidió que, por muy mal que se encontrase, haber impedido que torturasen a Henry era, después de todo, lo mejor que se le podía haber ocurrido.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pese a que no negaré que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, esta viñeta se me ha atragantado mucho, mucho, y de las seis es la que menos me convence. No obstante, la jugarreta va a marcar a Phineas, y no sólo físicamente.

En fin, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, ya lo sabéis :)


	4. IV

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista del lado oscuro y me salieron los siguientes rasgos: cobardía, crueldad, gula, sadismo, intolerancia y desprecio.

Esta viñeta está centrada, más o menos, en la cobardía.

* * *

**IV**

o—o

_**Londres, 1898**_

Hacía varios días que Phineas escuchaba el llanto de su hermana menor en la habitación contigua a la suya.

No obstante, no fue hasta una semana después de la primera vez que la oyera que se decidió a hacer algo. Pese a que intuía el motivo de las lágrimas de Belvina, había albergado la esperanza de que lo aceptase.

Mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana, comprendió que era imposible aceptar lo que le habían echado encima.

Belvina no le prestó atención mientras su hermano se acercaba a la cama, pero cuando Phineas se sentó en el colchón, la niña desenterró el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, clavando los ojos en su hermano, y un segundo más tarde estaba aferrada a él, llorando en su hombro.

—Bel, shhh… No es tan malo—le dio un beso en la frente y pasó las manos por el largo cabello negro de su hermana.

—¡Sí es tan malo!—lo contradijo ella. Se separó de Phineas y se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón—. ¿Cómo Padre ha podido hacer esto?—sus ojos verdes –era la única, además del joven, que había heredado los ojos de Ursula– se humedecieron de nuevo—. De todos, precisamente él…

Phineas suspiró.

—Herbert es de una buena familia. Tiene una casa enorme y…

—¡Al diablo la casa!—Belvina parecía aterrada—. ¿No has oído lo que dicen de él, Phineas?—el joven guardó silencio. Claro que lo había oído—. No quiero casarme con él.

—Díselo a Padre—sugirió Phineas, pese a que sabía que eso sería una causa perdida. Su padre haría oídos sordos al temor y las súplicas de su hija; su matrimonio con Herbert Burke era demasiado rentable como para desaprovechar la oportunidad sólo por las protestas de una niña de doce años.

—No quiero que se enfade—replicó Belvina—. Bastante tiene con el colegio, lo de Sirius…—su voz se apagó y Phineas apartó la mirada. Pese a que su hermano mayor y él nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos, el joven lamentaba sinceramente que su esposa hubiese perdido el bebé.

Suspiró, comprendiendo que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a su hermana. Él mismo estaba comprometido con Lysandra Yaxley, una ex compañera de casa dos años mayor que él, de ojos altivos, labios gruesos y risa cantarina que daba dolor de cabeza. Pero, por muchos defectos que pudiera tener la joven, Phineas estaba seguro de que no era tan mala como Burke.

Dos años antes, el prometido de Belvina se había visto envuelto en un escándalo cuando su esposa huyó con el hijo recién nacido de ambos. Al parecer, la mujer no había sido capaz de soportar las continuas infidelidades de su marido –ni sus palizas, según las lenguas más morbosas– y se había fugado. Unos meses más tarde encontraron su cadáver en el sur de Gales, medio podrido y destrozado por las bestias. Pese a que no se había podido demostrar nada, toda la sociedad mágica sospechaba que había sido Burke –y se preguntaban qué podría haberle hecho al niño, que nunca fue encontrado–.

Phineas no podía culpar a su hermana por tener miedo. Él mismo temía lo que ese capullo pudiese hacerle a su Belvina, y tenía bien claro que, si fuera ella, ya estaría poniendo pies en polvorosa. Sacudió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bel, vete—le recomendó—. Lárgate antes de que te casen con ese capullo. Te borrarán del dichoso tapiz, sí, pero ¿qué más da? Es preferible eso antes que Burke.

Belvina lo miró de nuevo.

—No podría… ¿Dónde iría, Phineas?—rio con amargura—. Probablemente me trajeran de las orejas de vuelta la casa—sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bailar su espesa cabellera negra—. Además, me da demasiado miedo. Tú eres valiente; yo no.

Phineas era orgulloso, preguntón y listo, pero tenía bien claro que la valentía no estaba entre sus cualidades. Casi sin darse cuenta, se pasó los dedos por las pálidas cicatrices que tenía en los hombros como resultado de aquella pesadilla en la que se había metido dos años antes por defender a Henry Allen. Aquello no había sido ser valiente. Aquello había sido una terquedad sobrehumana para no mostrar su miedo.

En ese momento, suponía que Belvina estaba demostrando algo parecido. Su hermanita era demasiado cobarde para huir, pero demasiado orgullosa para dejar ver que la idea de casarse con Burke la aterraba.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y la miró a los ojos.

—Si algún día cambias de idea—susurró—, estaré encantado de largarme contigo. Te ayudaré para lo que haga falta.

Belvina sonrió un poco.

—Te echaré de menos cuando te vayas a vivir con tu esposa—le aseguró.

Phineas se mordió el labio. Dudaba mucho que algún día fuese a casarse, mucho menos con Lysandra Yaxley. Lo insoportable que le resultaba su prometida era el menor de los motivos. Cada día estaba más harto de tener que fingir aceptar esas ideas que para él no eran más que interrogantes a los que nunca nadie les había dado una respuesta satisfactoria.

Sabía por experiencia que no conseguiría hacer cambiar de parecer a nadie en esa casa; ni siquiera Belvina, a la que adoraba, pensaba como él en ese aspecto. La única huida que veía a esa vida de discriminación y cinismo era, precisamente, escapar de Grimmauld Place.

Pero, como Belvina, Phineas era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

De momento.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Creo que Belvina era la hermana con la que mejor se llevaba Phineas. Y también creo que Burke era un capullo. No sé por qué, creo que su apellido no me gusta. De cualquier forma, no todos los matrimonios son bonitos y con florecitas. Y personalmente, yo no sé qué haría en el lugar de Belvina. Pero si tuviera un hermano dispuesto a largarse conmigo me lo plantearía como mínimo...

En fin. Ya sabéis que, para comentarios, quejas y tomatazos, están los reviews.


	5. V

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista del lado oscuro y me salieron los siguientes rasgos: cobardía, crueldad, gula, sadismo, intolerancia y desprecio.

Esta viñeta está centrada, más o menos, en el desprecio.

* * *

**V**

o—o

_**Hogwarts, 1899**_

Phineas Nigellus estaba estresado.

Para empezar, estaba seguro de que ningún inicio de curso había sido tan estrepitoso desde que era director del colegio. Unos alumnos –a los que se les caería el pelo en cuanto fuesen descubiertos– habían decidido que sería divertido encender todos los petardos y bengalas al mismo tiempo en el Expreso de Hogwarts. El resultado: habían tenido que detener el tren durante más de tres horas, y cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, se vieron obligados a llevar a una treintena de alumnos a la enfermería para que les curasen las quemaduras.

También había recibido una carta de Ursula en la que su esposa le explicaba que la viruela de dragón de Elladora había empeorado. Tendría que ir a verla el fin de semana; la salud de su hermana siempre había sido frágil, pero últimamente enfermaba demasiado a menudo. Y, pese a que aún era joven, su fragilidad hacía que Phineas temiera por ella.

Por eso y por otras cosas, cuando el segundo día de septiembre llamaron a la puerta de su despacho, el director de Hogwarts no se molestó en responder. Ni _Adelante_, ni _Estoy ocupado._ Simplemente se limitó a hacer como si no estuviera ahí. Escuchó golpes más insistentes. Fingió no haberlos oído.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, el hombre perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. No obstante, al ver a su segundo hijo, se quedó demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada.

—Buenas tardes, Padre—lo saludó Phineas. Con su sencilla túnica negra y sus ojos verdes que brillaban en el despacho iluminado por unas cuantas velas, tenía un aire apuesto que llenó de orgullo a su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió, sentándose en su sillón tras el escritorio.

Phineas caminó a paso lento y un tanto inseguro –o eso creyó ver su padre– hasta plantarse al otro lado de la amplia mesa.

—Quería hablar contigo—empezó. El hombre enarcó una ceja negra, invitándolo a seguir—. Desde que era pequeño he estado preguntándome por qué aquella niña era inferior—empezó—. Pregunté a mucha gente: a ti, a Madre, a Sirius, a la tía Elladora… pero lo único que decís todos es que no tienen magia. Y de eso ya me di cuenta con cuatro años.

Phineas observó a su hijo mientras éste hablaba. Las palabras brotaban de sus labios sin prisa pero sin pausa, y el hombre se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría planeando esas oraciones que cuestionaban los principales pilares sobre los que se sustentaba su familia.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—A que no puedo creer algo que no entiendo—Phineas bajó la mirada—. Decís que los muggles son inferiores y no fui capaz de tratar a Liora como tal, porque no lo parecía; decís que los _sangre sucia_ tienen menos magia que nosotros porque la han robado y Henry Allen ha hecho los mejores EXTASIS de los últimos veinte años—sacudió la cabeza—. Estáis equivocados.

Algo se rompía dentro de Phineas con cada palabra de su hijo. Recordaba al niño pequeño y preguntón al que prohibió seguir mostrando su curiosidad cuando se quedó sin argumentos con los que satisfacer sus eternos ¿por qué?, al adolescente que siempre se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su dormitorio cuando alguien empezaba a despotricar contra los muggles.

Se preguntó cómo había podido ignorar las señales, cómo había sido tan estúpido como para creer que el asunto se solucionaría con el tiempo. Quizá, si hubiera sabido plasmar con palabras las ideas que estaban tan arraigadas en él, no tendría que contemplar al hombre que había construido sus propias creencias sobre los cimientos equivocados, convencido de tener razón.

—No voy a consentir que seas un traidor a la sangre, Phineas—fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios. El recuerdo de su hermana Isla, que había huido con un asqueroso muggle y había matado a su madre de la pena, acudió a su mente—. Deja de decir tonterías y piensa de una…

—Ya he pensado—lo cortó Phineas—. Y en casi veinte años que tengo, aún no he visto nada que me demuestre que tenéis razón.

»No me casaré con Lysandra Yaxley, Padre. Tampoco fingiré más que me creo superior a los muggles o magos con familia muggle. No quiero hacerlo, y tengo heridas en la lengua de tanto mordérmela. Los padres de Henry no son inferiores a ti o a mí por no tener magia. Ni dignos de desprecio. Lo único despreciable es creer eso.

Phineas palideció. De repente, la pena por la conclusión a la que había llegado su hijo fue consumida por una rabia desmesurada. Una cosa era que el muchacho tuviese ideas a todas luces equivocadas, pero lo que no le iba a permitir era que despreciara creencias que llevaban siglos arraigadas en la familia.

—Harás lo que te ordene que hagas—dijo en voz baja, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver a su hijo retroceder un paso—. Eres joven y tienes la cabeza llena de pájaros, Phineas. En cambio, yo soy tu padre, y nadie sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Te casarás con quien se te ordene y seguirás fingiendo—torció el gesto—. A menos, claro está, que quieras desaparecer del tapiz y dejar de pertenecer a esta familia.

Phineas rio. No fue un sonido agradable.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Piensas que no se me ha ocurrido lo que harías si hablaba contigo? Porque te equivocabas. Sé lo que implica todo esto; he tenido tiempo para pensarlo—bajó la mirada—. Pensé que quizá lo aceptarías y lo dejarías estar—por primera vez, la tristeza en su voz era tangible—. Me equivoqué, por lo que parece.

Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. Phineas no pudo evitar perder la paciencia; entre la rabia y el sentimiento de traición había un hueco que ocupaba el dolor de ver a su hijo alejarse.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no permitiré que vuelvas a atravesar la de mi casa—amenazó.

El joven giró la cabeza, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban un pesar tan grande como el que sentía su padre.

—Esta mañana he ordenado mi habitación. Me he llevado lo que quiero y he tirado lo que no—la voz se le quebró y, por un momento, Phineas tuvo la impresión de que su hijo iba a echarse a llorar. Pero el muchacho respiró hondo y se sobrepuso—. Dispón de ella como gustes.

Abrió la puerta y salió del despacho de su padre sin mirar atrás.

No importaba, sin embargo. Ya lo haría en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El de las salidas dramáticas dando un portazo es Sirius. Imagino a Phineas demasiado metódico y poco dado a perder los estribos como para montar una escenita como la que -se supone- protagonizó nuestro querido Canuto. Además, él tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su padre lo entendiera. Por eso tardó tanto en decidir hablar con él.

Ya he hablado yo; ahora os toca comentar a vosotros.


	6. VI

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista del lado oscuro y me salieron los siguientes rasgos: cobardía, crueldad, gula, sadismo, intolerancia y desprecio.

Esta viñeta está centrada, más o menos, en la gula.

* * *

**VI**

o—o

_**Manchester, 1900**_

Phineas bebía porque había robado algo de dinero a sus padres antes de irse y le quedaba suficiente para permitírselo. Bebía porque le apetecía. La ginebra, pese a ser diferente al whisky de fuego cuyo sabor cada vez sentía más lejano, no estaba mal. Le sabía extraña, pese a que lo había probado en más de una ocasión –y más de dos– en los últimos meses.

Desde que se había ido de casa, todo le resultaba horriblemente ajeno.

Por un lado, se alegraba. Ya no tendría que morderse la lengua para no decir algo inapropiado delante de su familia. Su compromiso con Lysandra Yaxley estaba irremediablemente roto, y había oído que en su lugar sería su hermano Arcturus quien se casaría con la muchacha para que la relación entre los Black y los Yaxley no se resintiera por la marcha de Phineas. También estaba el hecho de que actuar, por fin, de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, era liberador.

¿Verdad?

Phineas no pensaba mucho en eso. Pensaba en que añoraba a su familia, a su casa, incluso al ser cubierto de pellejo que era su elfo doméstico. Echaba de menos los piques con Arcturus, las bromas a Cygnus y las conversaciones con Belvina. Incluso añoraba ser el foco de los comentarios no del todo bienintencionados de Sirius.

Además, desde que hablase con su padre por última vez en Hogwarts temía pasar mucho tiempo rodeado de magos. Recordaba una historia que le había contado Sirius cuando era pequeño, en la que una de las manchas del tapiz familiar, Eduardus Limette Black, era perseguido y asesinado por sus hermanos, en un intento de reparar el error de sus padres engendrándolo.

Phineas seguía bebiendo. Bebía para no recordar que Grimmauld Place ya no era su hogar. Bebía para olvidar que su habitación en una pensión en el centro de esa ciudad hedionda y gris no le gustaba en absoluto. Bebía para no pensar en que no quería ver a su amigo Henry porque temía que cuando lo hiciese se diera cuenta de que todo lo que pensaba estaba mal y la razón la tenía su familia.

Bebía para olvidar los motivos por los que bebía. Y cuando lo conseguía, seguía bebiendo, por el simple placer de hacerlo y no volver a recordar. Bebía sin tener sed. Bebía por beber. Mientras estuviera borracho no escucharía la insidiosa vocecilla que repetía _Te has equivocado_ una y otra vez.

Phineas bebía y lloraba, aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de sudor que perlaban su rostro en ese asqueroso local lleno de humo, drogas mucho menos amigables que el alcohol y vicio. Sus ojos vagaban por el lugar, distraídos, mientras el joven se preguntaba cuándo los colores se habían intensificado tanto. Las personas eran sombras con ropa de colores, sin rostro ni estatus social. Phineas se preguntó si sería igual en caso de estar en un local mágico. Probablemente sí.

Su visión quedó repentinamente bloqueada por algo pálido. Phineas parpadeó varias veces y descubrió ante él un par de senos. Al alzar la mirada –pues, incluso en su estado, era consciente de que a las señoritas se las debía mirar a la cara–, encontró un rostro tan pálido como el pecho que había bloqueado su campo de visión, enmarcado por varios mechones rubios que se escapaban de un moño suelto. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y un vestido rojo con un corsé demasiado apretado para su salud.

—Buenas noches—lo saludó la mujer. Alargó una mano pálida y acarició la mejilla de Phineas—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

No era la primera vez que una prostituta abordaba a Phineas. Ni sería la primera vez que aceptase. El joven sonrió con una mezcla entre diversión y amargura y se puso en pie, y la joven tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia la zona más oscura, más íntima, del local. El sexo no era lo mismo que el alcohol, pero también ayudaría.

Dejó que la muchacha lo empujase para sentarlo en un camastro que crujió bajo el peso de ambos, pero rodeó su cintura con un brazo para impedirle alejarse, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba la forma de desabrocharle el vestido. No fue difícil. Vagamente se preguntó cuántas veces le habrían hecho eso a la chica esa noche.

Notó los labios de la joven en el cuello y unas manos pequeñas, expertas, que desabrochaban su camisa con soltura. Sin embargo, pese a que la ginebra y la muchacha estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, algo en el interior de Phineas se revolvió cuando notó un dedo recorrer una de las cicatrices de su hombro.

—Vaya—la escuchó decir, y el beso en su garganta paró—. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Actuando contra todo instinto, Phineas se separó de la prostituta y la miró fijamente.

Sus labios finos aún estaban tan rojos como su vestido. Su cabello rubio, algo más desarreglado que cuando el joven la había observado por primera vez. Pero en esa ocasión Phineas se fijó también en sus ojos. Había algo familiar en esas enormes orbes grises que lo miraban con extrañeza, casi ofendidas porque hubiera rechazado sus atenciones.

Y entonces la reconoció.

—Liora—el nombre le supo frío y a febrero y a una niña lista y parlanchina cuya madre les dio galletas. Y a la primera pieza que no había encajado en el puzle que conformaban las ideas que él había rechazado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No te he dicho… ¿Cómo sabes…?

Phineas agachó la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que cogeríamos renacuajos—murmuró, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido—. Me escapé para que lo hiciésemos. Mi padre no me dejó llegar.

Liora apartó las manos de sus hombros y lo miró fijamente. Tras unos segundos, el brillo de reconocimiento que tan desesperadamente buscaba Phineas apareció en sus ojos.

—Eras más feliz entonces—susurró—. Ahora eres desgraciado—alzó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla. Al contrario que antes, sin embargo, el gesto derrochaba ternura—. ¿Por qué?

Al oír la pregunta, algo se irguió, furioso, en el interior de Phineas, gritando la respuesta. _Porque me hiciste pensar y preguntarme cosas. Porque no puedo pensar como ellos. Porque si no te hubiera conocido todo sería más fácil_.

Phineas alzó la mirada, y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los grises de Liora con repentino odio.

—Por tu culpa.

Y luego se rompió. Las lágrimas, que antes habían estado brotando lentamente, contenidas por el alcohol, ahora corrían por sus mejillas mientras Phineas se estremecía con cada sollozo. Se aferró a Liora y lloró en su hombro, apenas notando las manos de la joven en su pelo y su espalda.

Phineas no entendió en ese momento por qué había estado bebiendo ni por qué estaba llorando en lugar de acostarse con Liora. A cambio, notó que la joven encajaba; pero no en el puzle de las creencias de su familia, ése en el que él mismo era una pieza extraña. Liora encajaba en un puzle que Phineas había empezado a construir con cuatro años. En uno en el que estaban sus propias opiniones, y todo lo que había visto que las respaldaba. En uno al que, comprendió entonces, aún le faltaba mucho para completarse.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Phineas se juró que algún día terminaría de montarlo. Con su familia o sin ella.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Admito que gula, lo que es gula, no tiene mucha desde la aparición de Liora. Originalmente no planeaba hacerla aparecer aquí, pero la señorita se ha colado _motu propio_. Además, sí, lo admito: la shippeo con Phineas. En otra ocasión escribiré un poco más sobre Phineas, sobre ella y sobre cómo la encantadora niña de la primera viñeta acabó metida en el oficio más antiguo del mundo. Pero aquí no va a ser.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo al menos la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Si queréis tirarme tomates, avisad vía review, para que haga una ensalada y no se desaprovechen. ¡Pensad en los niños de África!


End file.
